Une journée tranquille à Seigaku
by fullmixmi
Summary: Shonen-ai Oishi/Eiji ! Oishi après l’entraînement ne retrouve plus quelque chose et va être obliger d’attendre, Eiji va rester avec lui…..


**Titre : Une journée tranquille à Seigaku**

**Auteur : Fullmixmi, avec l'aide de Shad, que je remercie !!!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Dommage)**

**Résumé : Shonen-ai Oishi/Eiji ! Oishi après l'entraînement ne retrouve plus quelque chose et va être obliger d'attendre, Eiji va rester avec lui…..**

**Remarque : C'est ma première fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Laissez des messages pour vos remarques !**

Journée tranquille à Seigaku, pas de nuage en vue. On entend au loin des balles frappées. Normale, puisque le club de Tennis n'est pas loin.

Comme à chaque entraînement, Tezuka distribuait des tours de terrain pour les retardataires, Inui écrivait toujours sur son carnet en regardant les quelques matchs présents devant lui, Fuji, avec un grand sourire, comme à son habitude s'entraînait avec Kawamura qui criait de temps en temps un « BURNING » ou un « COME ON, BABY », Kaidoh et Momo se disputaient, Echizen, lui, ne faisait que regarder en disant un ou deux « mada mada dane » et baissa sa casquette par la même occasion. Puis enfin, Oishi et Kikumaru se disputaient un match.

Le match était serré comme à leurs habitudes. Les acrobaties de Kikumaru était très efficaces puisque la plus part du temps, Oishi jouait dans le fond. Mais on pouvait dire de même pour celles de Kikumaru puisqu'il était un joueur qui se plaçait toujours près du filet. Ce match se finit par un Moon Volley parfait de Oishi qui atterrit parfaitement sur la ligne.

Arai prononça le score : - « Jeu set et match 6-4 pour Oishi »

Eiji : - « Toujours aussi précis ton Moon Volley ! »

Oishi : - « Toujours aussi efficace tes acrobaties, tu m'as fait mordre la poussière. Je suis fatigué maintenant »

Eiji : - « Idem pour moi »

L'entraînement se termina enfin quand Tezuka fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure. Puis il ordonna aux premières années de ranger les balles et les filets pendant que les titulaires allèrent prendre une douche.

Echizen et Momo partirent les premiers qui pretandèrent une avoir une grosse faim et demandèrent à l'équipe par la même occasion si quelqu'un voulait venir avec eux au Fast-food. Mais personnes ne donnèrent de réponse, alors Momo monta sur son vélo et Echizen se plaça à l'arrière. Les deuxièmes qui partirent étaient Inui et Kaidoh. Inui voulant trouver quelques ingrédients pour son nouveau « Golden remix Inui deluxe » près de la rivière où s'entraînait habituellement Kaidoh. Puis Kawamura passa la porte, il devait aller aider son père. Enfin, Tezuka et Fuji partirent au même moment. Avant de s'en aller Tezuka rappela à Oishi de bien fermer la porte des vestiaires à clé. Oishi acquieça par un faible hochement de la tête. Il ne restait plus que la fameuse Golden Pair dans les vestiaires. Au moment où Oishi pris son sac sur le dos, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas les clés. Il fouilla son sac ainsi que ses poches mais ne trouva rien. Eiji qui était derrière lui se demandait qu'avait son ami à s'affoler comme çà. Il finissa par lui poser la question :

Eiji : - « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? je dois me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi, il faut que je garde ma petite sœur »

Oishi ne répondit pas et cherchait toujours l'objet en question. N'entendant toujours pas de réponse, Eiji fit la moue puis sauta au cou de Oishi qui par peur, puisqu'il était en pleine concentration, le poussa involontairement par Terre. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il se retourna et vit Eiji sur le sol les larmes aux yeux.

Oishi : - « Désolé Eiji, je ne faisait pas attention à toi, j'étais entrain de chercher la clé du vestiaire mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la retrouver »

Puis il aida son ami à se relever.

Eiji : - « C'est rien... Si tu n'arrive pas à les retrouver on va demander à Ryusaki-sensei de te passer les siennes »

Oishi : « Eto…. Tu vas certainement rire mais elle m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui elle partait fêter un anniversaire d'un de ces amis. Mais je crois qu'il y a la femme de ménage qui doit bientôt passée, donc elle doit sûrement avoir un double de clé. Comme tu as quelque chose à faire tu peux y aller je vais l'attendre »

Eiji : « Non je préfère t'attendre et puis c'est toujours mieux d'être deux que seul ! »

Oishi : - « Arigato, Eiji. Ca me fait plaisir »

Eiji sourit de toute ses magnifiques dents, il ne faut surtout pas oublier qu'il passe un temps considérable tout les matins et tout les soirs pour çà.

La nuit commençait à tombé et en quelques minutes il faisait déjà tout noir autour des vestiaires. On n'entendait plus aucun son, mais un vent glacial apparaissait. Ce qui fit groloter Eiji, comme un petit chat. Oishi voyant la scène, chercha sa veste de titulaire dans son sac pour la mettre sur les épaules de Eiji. Au contact de la veste il se cambra. Elle sentait l'odeur de Oishi, cette odeur doucereuse mais enivrante qui faisait à chaque fois perdre la tête de l'acrobate. Cette veste était trop grande pour lui. Oishi n'en avait pas l'air mais il était bien plus grand en gabarie que son partenaire de double. Eiji émit un petit ronronnement qui fit rire Oishi. A ce moment précis, le cœur de Eiji commençait à se serrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que d'entendre le son du rire de son partenaire l'avait légèrement fait rougir. Eiji se retourna puis vit Oishi face à lui, assis sur un banc, le visage pratiquement collé à la fenêtre. La lune l'éclairait. "Comme il est beau" se disait-il. Le cœur de l'acrobate ne suivit plus son rythme normal. Et il se demanda pourquoi. Il rompit enfin le silence, d'une voix gênée :

Eiji : - « C'est normal que quand je te regarde mon cœur s'arrête complètement ou ralenti? »

Oishi détourna vivement le regard de dehors étonné de la question qu'il venait de lui poser puis le regarda. Il n'était pas sur d'en avoir compris le sens et lui lança pour réponse, un regard interrogateur.

Eiji : - « Quand je te regarde, j'ai envi d'être plus près de toi… »

Oishi : - « Eiji.. »

Oishi le fixa intensivement tellement il avait été stupéfait par ces quelques mots, Eiji lui regardait ses mains qui était posées sur ses genoux. Il avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Sa voix, quand à elle, tremblait mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle, son corps tout entier aussi tremblait. Oishi s'approcha de lui et Eiji recula. Puis, Oishi lui souleva le menton. Il plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleu de Eiji. Eiji remarqua les yeux d'Oishi qui étaient d'un si beau vert. La plupart des gens disaient qu'il avait les yeux marron mais ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Des yeux comme cela devrait être interdit tellement ils étaient magnifiques. Eiji sentait le souffle de son ami sur son visage, il ne pu que rougir encore plus. Il ce sentait gêné que le visage de Oishi se trouvait aussi près du sien. Puis tout à coup, s'en prévenir Oishi plaça ses lèvres rosées sur celles de Eiji. Oishi avait fermé ses yeux mais pas Eiji qui était étonné de cette emprise qu'avait Oishi sur ses lèvres. Oishi se sépara des lèvres de l'acrobate puis se leva et alla se rasseoir sur le banc d'en face. Eiji avait remarqué qu'il était de venu tout rouge. Eiji le regardait toujours de la même place depuis le début. Quand, après une bonne dizaine de secondes :

Oishi : - « Je…Je suis désolé, c'est que… tu étais là tout rouge, me disant ces mots, je… je… n'ai pas pu résister… »

Oishi begaillait, il avait placé ses mains sur ses cuisses. On aurait dit qu'il faisait des plates excuses (à la japonaise bien sur). Eiji se leva, toute trace de rougeur avait disparu de son visage, pour une fois il était sérieux. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de Oishi sur le banc. Eiji le regardait fixement, se qui fit encore plus rougir Oishi. Eiji lui pris la main et la plaça sur l'une de ses cuisses. Oishi regarda la scène se produire sous ses yeux puis il détourna enfin son regard vers celui de Eiji. Maintenant il se regardait mutuellement. Oishi passa ses doigts dans la main de Eiji qui lui se rapprocha un peu plus de Oishi. Cette fois c'est Eiji qui embrassa Oishi mais cette fois, les deux fermèrent les yeux. Ils sentaient le contact de l'autre juste par les lèvres envoûtantes de l'opposé. Oishi resserra l'emprise de la main d'Eiji. Puis de l'autre main il l'a plaça sur les hanches de Eiji. Le baiser était de plus en plus long et de plus en plus passionné. Eiji plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Oishi pour lui demander de reprendre son souffle. Oishi compris (bas oui c'est la Golden Pair, pas besoin de se parler). Ils reprirent leurs souffles. Quand se fut bon, il reprirent le baiser mais cette fois Eiji sentit que quelque chose voulait passer entre ces lèvres. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, il sentit la langue de Oishi qui recherchait la sienne. Quand enfin la langue de Oishi trouva celle de Eiji (et oui une bouche ce n'est pas très grand). Ils commencèrent se débat passionné quand ils entendirent une voix qu'ils les fit s'arrêter net :

: - « Oishi j'ai trouvé les clé des vest……. »

Un regard étonné les observait. La personne qui n'était autre que Fuji, commença à rigoler vu dans la position suivante : Oishi et Eiji était collés, la main gauche d'Oishi avec la main droite d'Eiji, l'autre main de Oishi sur une des hanche d'Eiji puis le dernier bras d'Eiji entourait la nuque d'Oishi. Et bien sur les visages extrêmement prés. Fuji dit enfin :

Fuji : - « Enfin toute l'équipe se demandaient quand vous alliez vous mettre ensemble. En plus j'ai gagné le pari. Donc si je calcule : Inui avait dit que vous ne sortiriez dans plus de deux mois, il avait misé 800yens. Puis Momo n'avait dit pas avant 2 semaines, il avait misé 1000yens. Et tout les autres les dates étaient déjà passé. Heureusement j'avais plus qu'une semaine. Donc sa me fait au totale, 5000yens (environ 30 euros) ! »

Puis il nous fit son sourire, on ne sera jamais si c'est un sourire sadique ou pervers. Fuji regardait le (nouveau) petit couple qui se trouvait devant lui. Oishi et Eiji rougissaient et se sentait gêner. Fuji lança les clés à Oishi et partit. Les deux joueurs se levèrent, toujours gêné, puis partit ayant leur sac sur le dos. Puis arrivant au portail de l'école, ils s'embrassèrent et se dirent un petit « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Puis partirent dans leur maison respective. Ils attendraient sûrement le lendemain avec impatiente pour pouvoir enfin se retrouver.


End file.
